Promesas con sabor a formol
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Sting que es alérgico a la vida sabe tres cosas; Rogue se tira a Levy cada vez que puede, odia las promesas hirientes y Yukino nació para romperse AU, One shot. Crack (Sting/Yukino) & (Rogue/Levy/un poco Gajeel ) Regalo para: LuFFy McCormick antes LuFFy Eucliffe.


**Titulo: ********Promesas con sabor a formol **& [Love is bittersweet and that's (NOT) ok]

**Sinopsis:** Sting que es alérgico a la vida sabe tres cosas; Rogue se tira a Levy cada vez que puede, odia las promesas hirientes y Yukino nació para romperse **AU, One shot. Crack** (Sting/Yukino) & (Rogue/Levy/un poco Gajeel ) Regalo para: **LuFFy McCormick **antes** LuFFy Eucliffe.**

**Rating: M **(Lenguaje malsonante) (Sexo implícito) etc.

**Nota autora:** ME COSTO UNA VIDA Y MÁS; perdón nena, pero es que escribir de Sting y Yukino como pareja fue muy difícil para mi, pero creo que lo logre, estoy en hiatus pero tenía que subir tu fic cuanto antes. (Tus fics fueron alucinantes) Espero te guste y para los demás disfruten.

**Aclaración:** Fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.

* * *

**Promesas con sabor a formol**

**&,**

**[Love is bittersweet and that's (NOT) ok]**

.

.

.

And I lend my ear

to h(F)ear how you'll be broken

but

Remeber it's all your guilty

and only because you be(LIE)ve

in me

.

—Sting deja de perder el tiempo—Y es que no sabe que Sting ya no tiene nada más que perder.

—El tiempo no me pertenece, lo único que se pierde soy yo.

(o tal vez sí

y duda que sea Yukino)

Rogue cierra la puerta y mira al rubio con el cuerpo boca arriba tal pez mirando el colado del techo que le recuerda a Yukino que ya no esta (Pero estuvo).

Y a Sting se le antoja así que quiere recordar que su padre lo abandono a él y a su mamá a la edad de 9 años y 6 meses, un día no muy soleado con el techo de madera arriba suyo y una herida en la rodilla por haberse tropezado en las escaleras al correr a donde se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres. (_"—Sting tú estúpido padre murió de un accidente en la carretera" —La voz salada y mordiente de su madre era de color ébano y le manchaba el alma un poquito más cada día pero nunca como con esa frase._)

Sting odia y no cree en las promesas por tres importantes razones; la primera y la que desató su temprana inconformidad con los humanos es aquella cuando su progenitor le sonrió con la mejilla inflamada por un golpe de su madre minutos atrás y le dijo: _"—No te preocupes muchacho, papá vendrá por ti" _

Y papá jamas volvió.

Solo había quedado la señora que antes era su madre pues esta no le daba buena noches con un beso en el moflete, ni se preocupaba en prepararle sus gachas favoritas o en llevarlo al colegio o al medico, ya no había sonrisas rojas ni ojos rutilantes en el rostro de esa mujer.

Sting creía que llorando toda la noche papá regresaría y también su gato Lector de la ventana en donde se escapó, se acurrucaba sus trémulas y esmirriadas piernas en un rincón del húmedo cuarto con paredes verdes claras. (Pero solo conseguía que la señora llegara con un cinturón de cuero y lo callara a latigazos)

Y así paso un tiempo no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto que Sting por más que lo intente no recuerda que sucedió, solo hasta que-

—Es Levy —La voz de Rogue lo saca de su autocompasión innecesaria, levanta el cuello y la ceja en la cual no esta marcada la cicatriz que dejo su la hebilla del cinturón años atrás, ve a su amigo teclear el celular ágilmente con sus dedos finos y pálidos.

Rogue le cae bien, es un buen tipo, la vida lo tiene bendecido y es por eso que lo odia pero a la vez lo ama, y puede parecer tranquilo pero cuando se enoja es un hijo de puta en toda la extensión de la palabra. Un día el rubio con burla le sugirió que si tenía desorden de personalidad múltiple y solo se gano un día sin techo.

—¿Que es ahora?, de seguro el maldito de Redfox la dejo plantada y ahora quiere que tú seas su remplazo, ¿Ya te las tirado?, porque si no es así no se a que coño vas. —Sting se sienta en la cama clavándoles las palabras en su inmaculado ser a Rogue que le mira con azufre en sus ojos.

—No hables así de ella, te lo he repetido demasiadas veces. —Dice y el rubio gira los ojos como queriendo que se le salgan y levanta su mirada al techo porque- _"—Yukino, Yukino, me comí tu corazón y era dulce"_ —recuerda pero no.

—Vale, tienes razón, soy un maldito machista, pobre de mi —Sting extiende los brazos con drama y se deja caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—Te dejo entonces... ¿Quieres venir? —Rogue hace una mueca innecesaria que Sting no ve pero aún así siente y se ríe tan fuerte como para explotar a las estrellas y que traigan de nuevo a Yukino, pero Yukino esta en el infierno así que no sirve.

—No, ve anda y follate a la Mcgarden tienes mi bendición hijo mio —Rogue cierra de un portazo y Sting no se ríe pues el techo lo esta mirando y le incomoda así cuando su mamá le enterró las uñas en la muñeca izquierda para traerlo en medio de la sala.

**.**

"_Sting no sabe que va a pasar, solo sabe que le duelen las entrañas por no probar bocado en días, que hay una rata muerta en la alacena y que mamá ya no es mamá desde hace mucho._

—_Mamá, ¿Que haces? — Y aún así ella no responde y solo le sonríe y le mira con los ojos grises y pesados como el pavimento, —Sting, te prometo que ahora todo va estar bien. —Y ella llora, y el rubio quiere ir a vomitar pues el hedor de la rata muerta lo sofoca y-_

—_Sting, cariño, mira a mamá una ultima vez."_

.**  
**

"—_Hola soy Sting Eucliffe y mi mamá se voló los sesos con una semi-automática enfrente mió cuando tenía 11 años y 2 meses.— La presentación del rubio le valió una visita con el psicólogo de la escuela y un reporte pues apenas era principio de curso y no venía al caso suspenderlo._

_Al salir se encontró con la inscripción de "MaLditoO psiCoPata" con plumón de aceite negro en su casillero, era una lastima que un titulo que encontraba tan cautivante estuviera en pésima ortografía, dejó sus libros y al cerrar la puertilla de aluminio oxidado se dio la vuelta para llevarse un susto de muerte, pues al parecer un gótico estaba parado como idiota mirándole tal cual experimento científico de esos de animales con los ojos salidos enfrascados en formol._

—_Yo si te creo. —Y entonces Rogue se convirtió en lo más parecido a un mejor amigo y tutor; junto con Yukino pero eso fue un año cinco meses después un día de invierno. "_

.**  
**

Sting abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía el lóbulo frontal o algo así pues la medicina no era lo suyo. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en plena tarde como tenia en costumbre desde hace un año que lo corrieron de la universidad. Pues la profesora esa buena con nombre mitológico o una chorrada así estaba tan buena que se la quiso tirar y lo hizo pero el director de la división los descubrió en plena faena, alias el padre de la profesora mitológica, se lío y...

"—_Vamos Rogue tú también te hubieras follado a Minerva, valió la pena, además es mi primer semestre — Rogue apreciaba mucho a Sting, pues lo había sacado de su fase "odio la vida y las venas abiertas son de lo hoy"; le apoyaba en todo, pero era un maldito idiota en potencia._

—_Por supuesto que no imbécil, además si Yukino se entera. —Sting abre las comisuras de los labios como una flor y mira a Rogue con algo parecido al fuego liquido._

—_Si se entera me da igual, tú sabes que ella es la loca que se me declaro. —Sting miente con precisión milimétrica y ve las gotas de lluvia afuera del cristal que se diluyen en aceite tornasol._

_Por un segundo y un cuarto cree ver la silueta del alma de Yukino. (así con contornos blancuzcos)._

_Y es que Sting necesita lentes y Rogue dejar de verle las piernas desnudas a Levy."_

**.**

Total, ni siquiera le gustaba la carrera ciencias sociales, la mayoría fumaban marihuana mojada por la fuente y el olor le recordaba al de la rata en la alacena.

Sting se quitó la camisa de algodón empapada en sudor, al parecer el maldito de Rogue le había apagado el aire acondicionado, salió de la habitación descalzo sin hacer mucho ruido... y rayos, ahora si que tenía migraña, en medio de la oscuridad se hizo paso al baño del departamento para darse una ducha, abrió la puerta sin mucho pensar para-

—¡Maldición Sting cierra! —Él se quedo en coma perplejo viendo a la chica desnuda enfrente suyo, la verdad no pudo apreciar mucho pues el golpe con la palma en la nariz le dolió hasta en las bolas y terminó en el suelo pensando que carajos hacia Levy en su baño.

El sueño amodorrado se fue y su cabeza al fin proceso todo, sin importarle si la chica seguía desnuda abrió de nuevo la puerta para encontrar a una Levy —ya con pijama tal colegiala— cepillándose los diente viéndole como un demente.

—Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo mi bendición si sirve, me postulo para Papa o mesías fijo. —Sting se carcajeo con una Levy sonrojada en millares de soles, pues tonta no era y sabia a que clase de "bendición" se refería el Eucliffe.

Ella escupió el agua y se secó la cara para sacarle la lengua. —Apuesto que ni siquieras sabes donde vive el Papa. —Sting la empujó a un lado con la cadera de una manera algo homosexual para poder el mojarse el rostro y olvidarse de la migraña, Levy solo suspiró.

—Apuesto a que eres copa A, ¿Cuánto quieres perder? —Levy se cruzó de brazos claramente indignada y un _"Pensé que con relleno simulaba al menos una copa B". _

Después de un efímero silencio la pequeñuela abrió la boca. —¿Oye y Yukino no ha vuelto? —A Sting se le figuro que su reflejo en el espejo le enseñaba las encías en burla.

—Sabes Mcgarden, no creo en las promesas. —Ella le mira con murga y confundida, pero él se pierde un momento entre si golpear su reflejo o regresar el tiempo.

Abre la cajonera debajo del lavabo en busca del medicamento de tapa roja.

**.**

"—_Sting-ing yo-o en verdad-dad te amo... —Susurra muy bajito y Yukino le agarra el rostro para besarle con timidez azucarada y lagrimas saladas. Sting no tiene palabras y se queda quieto admirando las pestañas sin color de Yukino._

_Yukino es blanca y con las mejillas pulidas en escarlata._

_Yukino tiene la mirada agachada y pegada al suelo todo el tiempo._

_Yukino con su actitud callada y retraída._

_(Que el mundo no sepa que alguien así existe porque se la va a comer sin preguntar)_

_Ella le mira con tanto amor que a Sting le duele el pecho porque lo único que quiere de Yukino es romperla desde que la conoció. _

(—Mucho gusto soy Yukino Aguria, estoy a su cuidado. —Y Sting sabe en ese instante que Yukino nació para ser rota.)

_Quiere verla caer en pedazos, porque algo tan puro y bueno no puede estar vivo._

_Pero ella es terca y le promete que hará que la ame (eso no es posible pues Sting ya lo hace)._

**_,&_**

—¿Y si a Yukino la lleno de algodón y la guardo en formol?"

**.**

—Sting... me das un poco de miedo —La voz de la duende lo saca de su aludida reminiscencia.

—Y tú no me excitas, ves dos problemas bien profundos. —Levy quiere gritarle de que se va a morir pero el golpe que genera Sting al cerrar el cajón la paraliza por un segundo, ve al rubio tragarse dos pastillas gordas sin agua de por medio.

—No hagas tanto ruido, podrías despertar a Rogue. —comenta viendo el reflejo metálico de Sting en el espejo.

—El maldito no se despertara ni porque estalle la tercera guerra mundial. —Levy rió irónica y Sting le quedó viendo raro mientras se pasaba la toalla por la cara.

—Pensé que no sabias nada de historia... o de algo en particular. —La tensión entre ambos siempre había sido igual, simplemente para los dos el otro era esa clase de personas que por más que lo intentes solo consigues la idea irracional que con su muerte el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

—Y yo pensé que nunca se la chuparías a Rogue y henos aquí... —Vamos que la patada entre la entrepierna le pareció más importante que la tercera guerra mundial a Rogue pues el grito lo levantó confundido solo para encontrarse con su pequeña nueva novia sonriendo mientras pisaba la cabeza del rubio que se revolcaba en el suelo del baño.

"—_Sting siempre seras un idiota en potencia."_

.

Sting esta alegre por Rogue pues ahora se folla a Levy cada vez que puede, pero a la vez es un maldito calvario, ya que ahora tiene que andar de vagabundo por ahí hasta la medianoche si no quiere tener que soportar los gritos de que matan a alguien —en placer vamos— y bueno los de Levy son algo mínimamente irritantes pero escuchar a su mejor amigo gemir es...

—Horripilante... —suelta en medio de la nada con el céfiro que se mece sobre él silencioso al igual que la luna.

Se encuentra solo en una banca de cemento, bajo la tenue y parpadeante luz de un farol oxidado a la mitad, el viente se vuelve más intenso y parece vaticinar la soledad de Sting que mira al suelo tal como Yukino lo hacia.

**.**

"—_Sting. —Yukino se agarra la bufanda de lana que la briza de invierno se quiere llevar, Sting a su lado le pone atención al mismo tiempo que un avión pasa sobre ellos dejando una estela de humo fina como los sentimientos de Sting._

—_Dime. —Habla y se deja tomar la mano, aprieta un poco los dedos delgados como queriendo comprobar si sigue ahí y no la esta imaginando._

—_Me-me tengo que ir por un tiempo. —Sting le suelta la mano y el avión ya no esta."_

_**.**  
_

El timbre de su celular suena y lo saca del bolsillo, era una llamada de un número inexistente en su agenda. ¿Y si es un estafador nocturno?, vuelve a sonar y para Sting el mundo puede acabarse cuando quiera pues Yukino ya no esta, suena una tercera y para Sting la luna nunca se vio tan impoluta como en ese día.

"—_Deberías contestar. "_—La voz le hace girar el rostro pero (ya) no hay nadie y Sting traga profundo, _"vale, vale karma, juro que no vuelvo a bromear de las tetitas de Mcgarden ni cagarle el palo a Rogue, así que no me vuelvas loco ahora, ¿Ok?"_

Pasa una sombra y jura que es blanca.

**_._**

"—_Sabías que hay un lado oscuro de la luna Sting. —Yukino alza las manos y observa la luna con sus pupilas pálidas. Sting no hace ningún comentario y solo le mira extrañado._

_Y es que Yukino ha cambiado en el tiempo que se ha ido, _

_Yukino ya no agacha la mirada, ya no es terca._

_Yukino ríe y habla con su fila de dientes de betún._

_Yukino es amada por el mundo y ella lo ama a él. _

_(El mundo se ha dado cuenta que existe y se la va comer cuando menos se lo espere)_

—_No lo sabía —Yukino se aparta un paso más de Sting, y se pierde viendo el universo (o lo que queda). El rubio entonces se da cuenta._

_**&,**  
_

Yukino ya no lo ama._"_

_._

Mira el celular por cuarta vez y ahora reza en la pantalla _"El que te mantiene"_, hace una mueca de _"jodido Rogue"_ y contesta.

—Vaya, hasta que te acuerdas de mí. —No tiene ganas de hacer un comentario despectivo pues esta cansado solo piensa en dormir para olvidarse de la luna, de la sombra blanca y de Yukino (que es lo mismo, pero no lo admite).

—_Callate, te invitamos a ver la película y solo te saliste sin más. _

—Si bueno, no quise que pasara como la ultima vez en donde creían que no me daba cuenta como se metían mano "discretamente".

—_Mejor regresa que ya es tarde... y pasa al 7/7 por un par de sodas, Levy quiere un Dr. Pepper no lo olvides._

Sting sabe que el karma es una perra.

Él parece ser su juguete favorito.

**.  
**

Sting despierta oliendo a una mezcolanza de sudor, cigarro y , le duele el cuerpo y ve el reloj que marca las 3.45 pm, lleva más de 10 horas durmiendo y la cabeza le va a explotar por lo mismo.

Se despega las sabanas azules y el ruido de unas bragas de lunares rosas cayendo le terminan por despertar y le recuerda que es cuestión de tiempo para que Levy deje a Rogue. Y se lo ha dicho pero su amigo esta empeñado en abrirle las piernas a la chica, aunque eso solo se lo inventa él para no aceptar que Rogue en verdad la ama y lo único que quiere abrirle es el corazón.

(Siente celos, pero ya se la va a pasar)

El sonido de unos pasos lo pasman una fracción pero alza la vista y nota que es Rogue y su infausto andar, su cara esta desvaída, sus manos sostienen un hoja color marfil y-

—Yukino esta desaparecida.

Sting tiene miedo.

(de si mismo)

**&,**

.

"_Ya no le ama pero aún así le da sonrisas, aún así le toma la mano, aún así le dice que lo ama._

_Y él la odia por mentirse a si misma y a él. La aborrece por que lo hace creer que lo sigue amando. _

_Aunque intente y se vaya a revolcarse con otras Yukino se hace presente en cada cosa. _

_No le gustan las promesas.(las odia)_

_Y._

_Yukino es una de ellas."_

.

Sting cree en el amor, claro que sí, puede parecer un claro disparate, pero no. Sting cree que el amor es eso que nadie necesita pero que todos anhelan. Como los niños pequeños y su deseo insano por las mascotas, una analogía racional si le cuestionas.

¿Con un demonio (o dos) para que quiere _amar_ la gente?

Y Rogue estaba tirado en el sofá apestando a alcohol y a tabaco mentolado por culpa de el.

—Sabias muy bien que esto pasaría. —El de cabellos negros solo emitió un gruñido parecido a "Lo se pero era un idiota enamorado" o a eso se le figuró a Sting.

Camino evitando las latas vaciás de color verde brillante con el logo de una estrella plateada, las colillas de cigarro se ahogaban en un vaso lleno de Vodka y quiso ir a golpear al duende o mejor aún al Redfox para arrancarles las ridículas perforaciones. Su amigo no merecía esto y-

—Sting... se lo de Yukino.

El brillo de la luna se cuela en la habitación y deja ver a las dos deplorables personas con sus rostros demacrados y en perturbación. (Y uno en alcohol al 21%).

—Rogue... sabes que odio las promesas.

**.**

"—_Sabes Sting, si alguien día me muero quiero que sea dormida, con los ojos cerrados, sin sentir dolor._

—_Te prometo que así sera."_

**.**

—Lo se Sting... lo se.

**.**

"_Yukino es una rosa, Sting ha llegado a esa conclusión 3 años, 2 meses y un día después de conocerla._

_Es hermosa y es rutilante; es delicada y ambigua._

_Pero la intentas tocar y te sangran las puntas de los dedos pues esta repleta de espinas._

_Entonces... ¿Qué haces?_

—_Le cortas el tallo. —Sting respira una tonelada de culpa y Yukino tiene los ojos abiertos y si siguiera viva diría que le arden. "_

_._

—_Yukino el mundo no hizo nada por comerte._

_(Por eso)_

—_Tuve que ser yo_

**.  
**

El timbre suena varias veces el día siguiente.

Yukino ya no miente. (nunca más)

Levy espera impaciente.

Rogue puede que este dormido.

Y Sting se ha ido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Espero no se hayan confundido, entre comillas esta el pasado (aveces lo marco en cursivas). Pero queda a cada uno como lo interprete.

También perdon cualquier error ortografico o dedazo, (lo termine en la madrugada then...)

OTL.

¡Review por favor!


End file.
